Lion at the Door
by narniagirl11
Summary: What would you do if a Lion stood outside your door? Would you scream and slam the door? Or would you follow him to another world?


**Author's note: **This is part of my "Between Two Worlds" universe, so you probably won't recognize the characters. "Between Two Worlds" is the story of five children, Caleb, Heather, Jake, Kelly and Precious who suddenly found themselves in Narnia on a dangerous quest. (It was one of my first stories; I don't recomend reading it currently. I hope to revise it some day. You can read it if you want to, but it's not very good.)

I wrote this story because I was thinking about how I would miss my parents if I lived in Narnia as a queen. I know that usually adults don't come to Narnia (except for Uncle Andrew and Jadis.) but I thought it would make an interesting story. So here's my shot at it. This is about Caleb, Jake and Precious's mom, and their two littlest sisters. Chloe is about seven and Isabella is about a year and a half old. She probably won't remember this expierence. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Lion at the Door**

**By narniagirl11**

"Chloe, where are Bella's shoes?" Mrs. Miller asked her daughter.

"I don't know, Mommy," Chloe answered as she tried to tug on her own shoes. She made a face at the shoes. She hated having to wear shoes. She would have rather gone to the Stranberg's house barefoot. She'd take her shoes off to play in the grass anyway.

"Don't forget your hat, Chloe," Mrs. Miller reminded. "Meet me out in the van. I'll be right out after I find Bella's shoes. Caleb and Jake aren't going to be happy if we are late picking them up."

"Alright, Mommy," Chloe agreed as her shoe finally went on her foot. She started down the stairs to the backdoor, hat in hand. She opened the door, stepped out into the humid July air and froze in her steps.

"Chloe, you look like you've seen a ghost," Mrs. Miller laughed as she closed the door behind her.

"Look." Chloe pointed. Mrs. Miller turned around and her mouth fell open. Isabella watched with unblinking eyes. Chloe looked up at her mother. "Do you see the lion, Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, Chloe," Mrs. Miller breathed. The Lion came nearer, his golden mane shining brilliantly in the sunlight.

"Be not afraid, Daughters of Eve," said the Lion.

Chloe stepped forward, unabashed and unafraid. "Are you a talking lion, like Aslan in Narnia?"

"Yes, Child," He answered. "I AM He."

A wide smile spread across Chloe's face. "If only Caleb and Jake could see you," she whispered.

"They have, dear one," the Lion replied.

"They have?" Chloe gasped in amazement.

"Yes, and all shall be explained in time." Aslan contemplated the little girl thoughtfully before turning his gaze to her mother. "Tonja, Daughter of Eve, you have yet to voice your astonishment at my appearance."

"I-I don't know what to say," Mrs. Miller answered. "It's all so surprising and sudden."

"Then let me show you something far beyond your imagination," Aslan announced. "Ride on my back, children." Chloe grinned and quickly climbed onto the Lion's back, clutching his mane tightly in her fists. Mrs. Miller gently set Isabella in front of Chloe. "She will not fall off," Aslan said as he read Mrs. Miller thoughts. "Though I may not be tame, I am gentle." Mrs. Miller intertwined her fingers in the Lion's mane and the wind began to blow softly but steadily. Worlds seemed to rush past and Chloe closed her eyes in fright. But somehow, she found that she wasn't truly frightened. Soon it became wonderment as they arrived in a still clearing in a thick forest. A bright stream trickled away and bubbling merriment echoed from it as the mysterious naiads slid and danced beneath the clear waves.

Chloe slid off the Lion's back and held Isabella tightly against her. Mrs. Miller slowly let her fingers untangled themselves from the golden mane. She looked around in wonder at the bright place.

"Aslan, please, why have you brought us here?" she asked.

"You shall soon see, dear one," He answered. "You will see me again soon." Then He turned and quickly faded into the trees.

"Do you think that we could be in Narnia, Mommy?" Chloe asked.

"Shh," Mrs. Miller cautioned. "Chloe, do you hear that laughter?" She pulled her daughters closer to her and Isabella held tightly to her sleeve. Soon Mrs. Miller saw five horses dashing through the shadows of the trees, laughter on the tips of the tongues of the five riders. The first rider came into view on a grey mare. A golden circlet sat upon her blond hair cascading over her shoulders and down the back of her brown hunting attire. Then the second rider bounded in, only paces behind her. It was a young man dressed all in crimson, his golden hair nearly the same color as the powerful crown upon his head. A mighty sword hung at his side and his eyes twinkled bright blue in the morning light.

"Hurry up, brother!" he called over his shoulder to another boy, younger in age than himself. "Hurry, lest our royal sisters reach Beaversdam before us!" The other boy charged into the clearing on his sleek stallion. The boy was obviously the younger brother of the first young man. His hair was nearly the same shade, yet not so brilliant. He wore a tunic of forest green and his crown was of silver.

"Oh, do wait for me!" cried the next companion of the five. Her silver circlet perched upon her long brunette braid circled around the back of her head. Her cheeks were flushed and her hazel eyes matched the color of her full gown.

"Of course they shan't wait for us," rebuked the final girl riding beside the brunette. She wore a bronze circlet intertwined with her lengthy locks streaming down on either side of her face in beautiful twists.

"Hold!" shouted the eldest boy as he reigned in his horse in front of the overlooked woman and her two children standing in amazement alongside the stream. "My apologies, fair lady," he said as he dismounted. "I truly did not see you there in the shadows. Are you alright?"

"Yes," Mrs. Miller answered as she looked into the youth's somehow familiar gaze.

He stepped back with a frown upon his face. "You remind me of someone I once knew," he announced quietly. "But it couldn't be." He quickly dismissed the thought.

"Why are you wearing a crown?" Chloe spoke up. "Are you a king?"

"Hello, little maiden," he greeted as he bent down to her eye level, his gaze filled with nothing but kindness. "Yes, I am a king. They call me the Courageous King because Aslan granted me with courage when I first came to Narnia."

"Mommy, I was right! We are in Narnia!" Chloe exclaimed.

"You're not from Narnia though," the youngest queen assumed.

"No," Mrs. Miller answered as their gaze turned from Chloe to her. "The Lion, Aslan, brought us here." The five kings and queens exchanged looks.

"They're from our world," the third queen whispered.

"Who are you?" the eldest king asked curiously.

"I am Tonja Miller," Mrs. Miller answered. "These are my daughters, Chloe and Isabella." Five heads flew up and they blinked in wonderment.

"Mom?" the eldest king stepped forward, one hand stretched before him. Mrs. Miller shook her head slowly. "Mom, it's me, Caleb," the king repeated.

"Caleb? But how?" Mrs. Miller asked. Chloe had already run forward and Caleb had scooped her up in his arms.

"I knew it was you," Chloe declared.

"How'd you know it was me, silly?" Caleb asked his little sister.

"It's your eyes," she answered truthfully.

Mrs. Miller hurried forward quickly to squeeze her eldest son in a tight embrace. "Caleb, how long have you been here? And how did you get to Narnia?"

"It's a very long story, Mom," Caleb answered as she continued to squeeze him. "I don't know how many years we've been here now."

"You're not fourteen anymore," she remarked wryly as she looked up at him.

"No," Caleb agreed. "I'm twenty-five."

"Caleb, let me have a turn!" protested an angry king.

"Jake," Mrs. Miller greeted her other son and pulled him into a tight hug. "How I've missed you boys. And it hasn't even been an afternoon. But who are the girls?" she asked quietly.

Caleb began to laugh. "Mom, this is Queen Heather the Compassionate, Queen Kelly the Generous and your daughter, Queen Precious the Truthful."

"What's Jakey's title?" Chloe asked. "Is he a king too?"

"He's King Jake the Reliable," Precious answered as she nearly tripped over her long, violet skirt in her haste to dismount.

"There is so much to explain, Mom," Jake spoke up as Mrs. Miller pulled her children into a squashing embrace.

"And I want to hear it all," she answered, planting a kiss on his forehead.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's note: **So this is a different from what I usually write, but I hope you still enjoyed it. :) There will be more at some point. Review if you get a chance!


End file.
